


Family Resemblance

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scandal, ancestry, heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices a striking portrait of one of Sherlock's ancestors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Resemblance

 

“BLOODY Hell, Sherlock!”

John had stopped dead, mouth hanging open, in the hallway of the Holmes Family Manor House.  The cause: a century-old portrait of one of Sherlock’s relatives.

“Ah. You’ve found Great-Uncle Malcolm.” Sherlock turned elegantly on his heel, and walked back to stand next to still-astonished John.

“Blimey… he’s…” John swallowed hard. “He’s not a bad-looking bloke, is he?”

Sherlock allowed himself a small, crooked smile. “A few late members of the Royal Family would have been inclined to agree with you.  Rather, I should say a few members of several royal families, if the family gossip is true.”

“Is it? True, I mean?”

“Oh, most assuredly. There are said to be some rather scandalous letters in an underground vault somewhere.”

John inclined his head in Sherlock’s direction, but he kept his eyes locked on the dashing subject of the painting. “Put it about a bit, did he?”

“Mmmm.”

“Damn. Why was I born so late?” John managed to steal a quick, devilish glance at Sherlock.

“Shall we continue? Assuming you’ve finished ogling my long-dead ancestors, of course.”

The two men continued down the the hallway in silence.

“Sherlock?” 

“Yes?”

“You ever considered colouring your hair?”

Sherlock merely huffed in reply.


End file.
